<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just as much as all those years ago by 5ftjewishcactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076256">Just as much as all those years ago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus'>5ftjewishcactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#ChanukahOmens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient History, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Candles, Chanukah, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Families of Choice, Hanukkah, Holiday Traditions, Hope, Jewish Good Omens (Good Omens), Jewish Holidays, Judaism, Menorah, Mentioned Adam Young (Good Omens), Mentioned Warlock Dowling, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Canon, Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), Scene: St James's Park 1862 (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Traditions, flames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection of Chanukah from the perspective of one angel and one demon who were there during the beginning and followed the tradition all the way to present day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#ChanukahOmens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just as much as all those years ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for #ChanukahOmens prompt "Ancient (Tradition/Rituals)" for the first day of Chanukah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For two beings who were older than the world itself, they’d seen the beginnings and ends of many human traditions and rituals. They’d been involved in many of them, mostly unintentionally. Both sent to tasks on behalf of their respective side and if maybe, in the end, they canceled each other out and the humans were left to themselves, then so be it. Many times, these ancient traditions continued as long as there were still humans who remembered them, and after a while, even Crowley and Aziraphale adopted them. </p><p>Chanukah was one of them. They’d been there in the beginning. Not interfering. Aziraphale had been instructed to not interfere and Crowley had been instructed to cause mischief in regards to the temple. Both ended up mainly observing, neither of them really doing anything. And maybe, just maybe, with one angel and one demon being nearby, simply observing, the universe gave a little help to those who were working inside the temple. A miracle, oil lasting for eight days when it should have barely lasted at all. A minor miracle that neither side really claimed. Hope was given by two beings who hated to see human suffering. </p><p>As the tradition continued, the celebration of the miracle that kept the oil burning for eight nights, humans lighting their menorahs and commemorating the event, one angel and one demon joined in. For all the years that followed, they kept celebrating along with the humans. And each other. Together. Always together. They made it work, however, they could. Sending word to each other, across many distances. Always coming together in time for the first night. Side by side they recited the words and light the flames. Hope. Eternal hope. For the humans. For Aziraphale and Crowley.  </p><p>The only time they didn’t celebrate together were the few years they’d been separated, between 1862 and 1941. The fight over the holy water had torn them apart, neither able to communicate to the other the fear they felt. Crowley trying to protect them, Aziraphale trying to protect Crowley. Despite the distance, both continued the ritual alone, longing for the other one to be by their side. </p><p>Then came the war. Humans were forced to hide or be captured for their beliefs. A new meaning for the tradition, lighting the flames of hope. Hope in the darkness. For Crowley and Aziraphale, even as the war raged around them, they continued the ritual too. For those who couldn’t safely and for those who no longer would be able to. Both did what they could in their own ways to protect and fight for those who were descendants of the original humans. And once they were reunited, they spend the holiday together. Hidden behind the blackout curtains, only the flame of the candles in front of them as they whispered the words. A blessing for the light, for those suffering, for those hiding. </p><p>Once again, every year they met up for that holiday. Even during the years leading up to the end of the world, they continued the ritual. It represented the hope of the world that had been and the world that was and the world that they hoped would be. And they even taught it to young Warlock. Providing the antichrist with a different perspective and a history lesson all in one. Crowley and Aziraphale watched as Warlock recited the words and lit the candles for six years. Hope resting on young shoulders. </p><p>Hope. That the world wouldn’t end. Wrong boy. Not the antichrist. But the right, the actual antichrist was as human as they came. And he saved the world. Continued that hope and that light. For all the world. So even after the world didn’t end, on their own side, it was a tradition that Aziraphale and Crowley kept. For themselves and those around them. Together. Always together. Never again would they be apart. Some years Warlock would join them when he was allowed to visit his former caregivers once more. An old tradition for a new family. </p><p>One year after the world didn’t end, in a cottage in the South Downs, one angel and one demon celebrated Chanukah. Their godsons joined them, Warlock and Adam, together reciting the words and lighting the candles, as their godfathers watched. Crowley reached over and held Aziraphale’s hand, smiling at his husband and their family. Ancient and new and so, so very hopeful. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on tumblr <a href="https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/">@5ftjewishcactus</a> or on twitter on my main <a href="https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus">@5ftjewishcactus</a> or on my sfw gen fandom <a href="https://twitter.com/2ambiace">@2ambiace</a> or my dbh <a href="https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon">@asexualhankcon</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>